1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor trailer anti-jackknifing systems and more particularly pertains to a new tractor trailer anti-jackknifing system for preventing a trailer from jackknifing when coupled to a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractor trailer anti-jackknifing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, tractor trailer anti-jackknifing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,893; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,640; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,165; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,804; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,700 which are all incorporated by reference herein to the extent necessary for understanding of the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tractor trailer anti-jackknifing system. The inventive device includes a hitch plate designed for mounting to a tractor with a center hole for receiving a kingpin of a trailer therein and an arcuate first pin slot. The system also includes a bottom plate designed for mounting to the trailer. The bottom plate has a kingpin hole designed for extending the kingpin of the trailer therethrough and an arcuate second pin slot. A fluidic piston-cylinder actuator is mounted to the hitch plate beneath the first pin slot of the hitch plate. The fluidic piston-cylinder actuator has a cylinder portion and a piston portion retractably extendable from the cylinder portion. The piston portion is extended into the first pin slot of the hitch plate. The piston portion is extendable to an extended position where the piston portion upwards extends into the second pin slot of the bottom plate.
In these respects, the tractor trailer anti-jackknifing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a trailer from jackknifing when coupled to a tractor.